As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the functionality and ubiquity of integrated circuits and systems constructed thereon has progressed at a breathtaking pace. Consequently, such circuits and systems have had a profound impact on contemporary society.
Given their importance, methods and structures for the verification of these circuits and systems would represent a welcome addition to the art.